Rules to living with Robots that are human
by IamtheBlueJay
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Rules in to living with Robots/human Robots

Blue Jay: hey guys this is just an ideas my sisters gave me I am jade Liz and Kat are my sisters. This is in my pov for now any way rule 1 is my get my contacts this week. Anyway optimus is our dad bumblebee is are bother in the fanfic and THIS IS HUMAN TRANSFORMERS

Rule 1:NEVER put contacts in or out in the base.

(Ratchet will think your taking your eyes out)

(Your will be in the medbay for 2 days)

( Not fun)

Rule 2: Never chew gum in the base.

(Liz and I was doing this.)

(Ratchet asked that we had in our mouths.)

(We opened them)

(Ratchet was thinks our mouths where bleeding)

(We had big red)

(2 more days in the medbay)

("How much longer are we going to be in the Medbay)

Rule 3: Theses song are banned

(Part of me)

(Ratchet said that she was gluing stuff to her?)

(Some nights)

(Dad said that it was about war and it had fuck in it so it was banned)

(Die young)

(listen to it you'll see why)

(Sleazy)

(Ratchet said it was about sex dad said that I was grounded for listening to it)

Rule 4: Burn it down is BANNED

(I listened to it then start the hanger on fire not real fire)

(lets just say that is was a lot of work trying to get it in place again)

(Liz, Kat and I was grounded for 3 weeks)

(wroth it)

Rule 5: COKE AND MENTOS ARE BANNED FOREVER! Sadly L

(Liz put mentos in coke and shake it up and let it blow up .

( In dads face)

(He was NOT HAPPY)

(Kat and I "Run Liz run!")

(We where laughing to hard to really say any thing)

(Lets just say that Liz was grounded for a 6 weeks)

Rule 6: No hats that look like animals.

(Ratchet thought that they where eating us)

(Ironhide almost blew Kat's head off)

(We where in the medbay)

(For 2 WEEKS again)

(COME ON RATCHET!)

Rule 7: We are not to talk about the avengers.

(Kat was talking about it with dad)

(He had the WTF face on and said)

("Kat I love you but, shut up.")

(she was in her room for 5 weeks)

(Dad said sorry 126 times and said that he will listen to her about the avengers)

(Dad was in the medbay for 6 weeks)

(Avengers where banned)

(forever)

(kat cried for months)

Rule 8: wide awake is banned.

(Ratchet thought that she was going to stay awake forever)

(He said that that was unhealthy)

(Me and Liz listen to it walked up to ratchet and said that we didn't sleep for 9 weeks)

(He glitched)

(We where in the medbay for 6 weeks again)

(wroth it!)

Rule 9: The bumblebee song is not to be used in front bumblebee

(He said that he wasn't little)

(No one seen him in 4 weeks)

(He hates bumblebees now)

Rule 10: No pranking bumblebee with bumblebees

(Liz, Kat and I got fake bumblebees)

(We let them out in front of bumblebee)

(He glitched)

(Liz, Kat and me laughed so hard we cried)

(Dad saw)

(grounded for 8 weeks again)

(again wroth it)

Rule 11: BUMBLEBEE IS OUR BROTHER

(Just to let everyone know)

Rule 12: Someone like you is banned

(Ratchet thought that someone clone us)

(Wheeljack got the bad end of the stick)

(2 wrenches to the head)

(Wheeljack was out for hours)

Rule 13: YOU CAN NOT DRESS UP LIKE MGEATRON FOR HHALLOWEEN!

(Kat and I was innocently we where captain American and Hawkeye)

(Then dad saw Liz)

(Everyone glitched)

(We laughed)

(Grounded for 8 weeks)

(she said it was wroth it)

Rule 14: fan fiction is banned

(Words can not described how banned it is)

Rule 15: You can not glue ratchets wrenches to this table.

(Liz and I did this)

(Ratchet tried to pick it up and it didn't come up)

(So he pulled)

(It got lose and hit him in the head)

(Out for hours)

(when he came too he glitched)

(grounded for 5 weeks again)

(wroth it again)

Rule 16: NO PAINTING PROWL PINK

(I didn't do this Liz did)

(She did it all to)

(Prowl was mad)

(Dad laughed)

(no grounding)

(All win well maybe not for Prowl)

Rule 17: No paint in the base

(Liz was sick)

(So Kat and I painted dads room pink)

(It make Liz laugh)

(but we had to clan it up)

(And grounded for 3 weeks again)

(wroth it again)

Rule 18: NO FACEBOOK

(You know why)

Rule 19: No earplugs in the base.

(Liz, Kat, Sam, Mikela, Leo and me)

(Ratchet thought that we had cords coming out of are ears)

(We Didn't hear them so they thought something was wrong with are brains)

(Medbay for 10 weeks)

(a wrench to the arm)

(Grounded)

Rule 20:DO NOT MESS WITH LIZ, KAT, MIKELA AND ME WHEN WE ARE PMSING

(So we where PMSing and dad was asked us why we where being bitch's we yelled)

("WE ARE PMSING THAT'S WHY WE'ER SO BITCHY!")

(I never saw someone flee a room so fast)

(I didn't ever know dad could run that fast)


	2. Some Ironhide and Bumblebee

**Rules part 2**

Blue Jay: We have a mom! And hear name is bluesky

Liz: Yeah am going to find dad

Kat: Whatever am going to read Fanfiction

Blue Jay: NOOOOOOOOOO IT'S BANNED

Kat: Have the story

(&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Rule 21: You can NOT yell the Following

(MEGATRON!")

(Liz. Do I need to say anymore?)

("WEEPING ANGELS!")

(It takes dad 2 hours to calm Liz and Kat)

(Something about Doctor Who IDK)

("HAWKWARD!")

(Ok this was me)

(Everyone glitched case they thought that a hawk got in the base)

("AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!")

(Avengers are banned this is too)

(I GOTTA PEE/POOP!")

(Liz, Sam, Kat, DAD and me)

(First dad did it with us so he didn't banned it)

(The funny thing was he did it and LAUGHED)

(Ratchet said TIM and It was banned)

(That's why its have in the rules)

(Thanks prowl takes the fun out of everything)

Rule 22: No hats at the table

(Liz, Kat, Mikela, Sam, Leo, Bluesky, Dad, and me)

(It was funny case it was the animal hats)

(That was banned

(Ratchet glitched)

(All of us where in the med bay for 6 weeks)

Rule 23: No giving Kat canola oil and say its mount drew

(Liz)

(Kat was in the med bay for 10 weeks)

Rule 24: No replacing Ratchets tools with toys

(We got dad it do this with us)

(So it was dad, Mikela, Sam, Leo, Bluenight, the twins, Jazz and me)

(Ratchet was trying to fix wheeljacks arm)

(When he got all of us in the med bay)

(Well we don't talk about it)

(Bumblebee still tries to get us to say what happen)

Rule 25: NO WHOOPIE CUSHIONS

(Kat, Liz, and Sam)

(It was meant for dad)

(But bumblebee did it)

(Sparkattack)

(Bumblebee was in the med bay for weeks)

(Sacred to come out. He did but Ironhide was with him for 8 weeks)

(We were grounded)

(Not really worth it Ironhide glared at us whenever he sees us)

Rule 26: Maximum ride is banned

(Me)

(Max died I cried)

(Banned)

Rule 27: NO SUGUR AT ALL!

(Sugar rush)

Rule 28: No Doctor Who.

(Liz and Kat)

(Just don't)

Rule 28: Go back to the last rule…. NO TALKING ABOUT AMY AND RORYS DEAD!

(Liz and Kat will cry)

(2 weeks of crying)

Rule 29: You know the saying the dark side has cookies? You CAN NOT let the cons get you for the cookies

(Liz did this)

(43 time)

(You would think she has a lot of cookies)

(But she didn't get one)

(Dads says no more letting the cons get her)

Rule 30: Go to the last rule….. No cookies

(The twins)

(Gave us cookies)

(We were in the med bay for a week

Rule 31: Never get blue Nyquil and say it mount drew and give it to Liz

(We found out she hits really hard)

(Dad said that it was a good one)

(No grounding )

Rule 32: Do not tell bumblebee that Ironhide hates him and never wanted to be his 'dad'

(Liz, Sam and the twins)

(Bumblebee was in this room for 5 weeks)

(Ironhide had to get dad)

(Dad got bumblebee thinking Ironhide loved him again)

(Ironhide never been hugged so much)

(But bumblebee wouldn't come near us)

(Ironhide hates us now and is more protective of bumblebee)

Rule 33: You can NOT say that Megaton is is dad

(Liz)

Rule 34: Megaton is banned

(Yeah)

Rule 35: Whenever dad is talking don't start signing Blah Blah Blah

(I did this)

(He stormed off)

(My sisters and any other bot in the room laughed)

(It was funny in till he did it me)

Rule 36: No putting nyan cat on the speakers

(Bumblebee now avoids us)

(And he hides behind Ironhide a lot)

(And Ironhide glitched)

(We were grounded by prowl)

(AND Ironhide doesn't let bumblebee out of a room without him

(Again prowl takes the fun out of everything)

Rule 36: NO COFFE

(Liz do I need to say anymore?)

Rule 37: DO NOT GIVE LIZ KNIFTS OF FRIE!

(Scared the carp out of bumblebee)

(Ironhide pushed him behind him and into a wall)

(Knocked him out and HE HAD A GUN IN LIZ'S FACE!)

(Can't balm him)

(Bumblebee was in the med bay take Ironhide and Dad 3 hours to calm him down 3 more hours trying to get him to recharge telling him it's ok)

(We got grounded when they did get bumblebee to recharge)

(It was soooooo wroth it)

Rule 38: NO PIXI-STIXS

(Its sugar is banned

Rule 39: New song where banned…

(Bring me to life)

(Ratchet said that they can't come back to life)

(Eyes open)

(Something for wide awake)

(We are never ever getting back together)

(I don't even know)

Rule 40: No replacing the energon with blue boltage mount drew

(Bumblebee had to be the one to get energon first)

(Bumblebee chocked)

(Ironhide was pissed that it was us…again)

(When ratchet gave the ok Ironhide grabbed bumblebee and went to their room)

(Didn't see bumblebee for weeks)

(###################################################################################)

Blue Jay: So how do you like it R&R yeah the ones with bumblebee and Ironhide I just like father son like that. Anyway my sister are giving me ideas too so I'll up date as soon as I can.

I have to tell you this dad was playing a war game and I was watching transformers, I got up and I DSI core was around my legs I fell and broke my noise! Fun right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules part 3**

Blue Jay: Hey guys only got 1 review and it wasn't nice so remember I like reviews but plz be nice

( )

Rule 41: We cannot play DDR

(Jazz won)

(Then bumblebee played)

(He won)

(Jazz was really mad)

(Ironhide banned this case it hard to calm bumblebee down)

Rule 42: No climbing the rafters and throws stuff at people

(Liz, Jazz, the twins and Kat)

(We hit…..)

(Dad, mom, Prowl, bumblebee and Ironhide)

(Yeah prowl banned it)

(Mom and dad laughed and walked away)

(Ironhide had a gun in are faces)

(Bumblebee was trying to get Ironhide to go)

(We learn Ironhide has a soft spot for bumblebee)

(I think it's the father son thing)

Rule 43: No happy song at the sad parts of the Titanic

(Liz)

(Ironhide hits really hard)

(Not even his full Prower)

Rule 44: Never throw ice cream at dad

(Kat has really bad aim)

(I hit dad, mom and bumblebee)

(We really need to leave bumblebee alone)

(Ironhide)

(Med bay)

Rule 45: As far as your concern Kat a good dancer

(NO MORE)

Rule 46: Mom can't sit in dad lap when we are near

(Just go with it)

Rule 47: Don't try to get bumblebee to leave Ironhide side on the anniversary of losing his voice

(Liz, Sam, Mikela, Kat and Me)

(Anything can seared bumblebee around that time)

(We just trying to be nice and ask if he wanted to watch TV so Ironhide could get some work done)

(He just moved closer to Ironhide hiding his face in his side)

(Sam's phone HAD to go off)

(Scared bumblebee he started to CRY)

(And all Ironhide said was…)

("He's not going anywhere now.")

(That was the last time we tired to help him out)

Rule 48: I- pods are banned

(Sam's plays all the banned songs)

Rule 49: No loud noises

(Bumblebee doesn't like loud noise)

Rule 50: Hello Kitty is BANNED

(We scared the carp out of prowl)

(So he banned it )

Rule 51: No shooting range

(We are to young said Ironhide)

(We act to immure prowl said)

(Don't what you to get hurt Dad and mom said)

Rule 52: Go back to the last Rule…. No taking bumblebee to the shooting range

(Ironhide is about ready to kill us)

Rule 53: No Xbox

(Jazz)

(Just dace 3)

(Med bay)

Rule 54: No violent TV or videos games

(Ironhide says that bumblebee is a sparkling that got pushed into war)

(Now that the cons are out everybot started to treat him like a sparkling again)

Rule 55: DO NOT say ANYTHING about tyger-pax when Ironhide is out

(It takes Ratchet, Jazz and dad to calm him)

(It was funny case we hide in the rafters and watch Ironhide take bumblebee and storm off)

(Everybot was mad at us)

Rule 56: No blue clues

(Watch it your see why)

Rule 57: Kids shows are NOT banned

(Bumblebee is younger then we thought)

Rule 58: No cussing

(Dad got mad)

Rule 58: We cannot blew mom flower up

(Dad got mad case they where 8$)

Rule 59: We are not to go in anyone's rooms

(We got in Ironhide)

(We got grounded)

Rule 60: NO DOGS

(Dad and mom

(%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%)

Blue Jay: Its slow yeah I know sorry


	4. Bumblebee died!

**Rules part 4**

Blue Jay: Ok first thank you Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses for helping me your awesome and I will most likely stop after this because chest pain you'll know this if you faved my sissy Fanfickisara. No one's POV

Sorry!

( )

Rule 61: Banned movies

(Thor)

(Kat got the hummer)

(My dog eat it)

(Iron man)

(Liz)

(The hunger games)

(Its kids trying to kill the other kids)

(Any batman)

(Jade)

Rule 62: We can't glue coins to the floor and watch people try to pick it up

(That was funny!)

(Kat, Liz, Sam and Jade)

(It was worth it cause prowl tried to pick it up too!)

Rule 63: No poking someone if they have something in their mouth

(Liz poked jade)

(Water was everywhere!)

Rule 64: Alice in Wonderland is banned

(Talking cats)

(Prowl glitched)

Rule 65: LOL cats are banned

(Last rule)

66: We can't push dad in the pool

(Liz)

(Dad was pissed)

(Grounded)

Rule 67: Putting bubble rap on the floor in a way that no one can see is not allowed

(Scared the carp out of Jade, Bumblebee, Ironhide, The twins, Arcee and dad)

(Jade just looked at Kat and Liz who did this)

(The twins ran like hell)

(Arcee hits really hard)

(Ironhide broke Liz's arm)

(Bumblebee cried)

(Dad just walked away)

Rule 68: Prank calls are banned

(Nuff said)

Rule 69: Liz can't set the snowmen on fire

(All 167 snowmen died that day)

Rule 70: When Jade or Liz is sleeping we can't put MC pop hits on the TV full max

(Jade was pissed!)

(She didn't talk to anyone for 3 days)

Rule 71: Supernatural is banned

(Jade never seen so much blood in the first season of a TV show)

Rule 72: We can't get temporary tattoos and say it's real

(Grounded for a week)

Rule 73: Getting red paint and painting a sleeping Ironhide is banned

(I feel bad for bumblebee we scared him so bad.)

(Ironhide was WAY over pissed cause bumblebee wouldn't talk to him)

(He thought he was a zombie)

(Grounded)

Rule 74: No hiding under beds

(Liz)

(Jade)

Rule 75: So telling Ironhide bumblebee died in battle today isn't allowed

(Ironhide was SO pissed it was funny!)

(But bumblebee walked in the base)

(He broke his arm getting tackle to the ground)

Rule 76: NO PRANK WARS

(Liz started it)

(The girls ended it)

(AFTER Arcee got slam all over her)

Rule 77: Ironhide can't take all the I-pods in the base and set them for 2:30 in the morning

(Jade said we had it coming for the bumblebee died in battle thing)

(I think she was right)

Rule 78: Ironhide is now banned from all I-pods

(Yep Jade really likes this rule)

Rule 79: The 5 bucks on a fishing rod is banned

(Kat)

(Prowl)

(Oh, how much fun it was to watch prowl run around trying to get the 5 bucks)

Rule 80: We can't hide dads shoes

(It was fun the 10 weeks everyone looked for the shoes)

(It was under his bed)

(%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%)

Blue Jay: hahahahahaha FUN!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rules part 5**

Blue Jay: Hey, this will be Liz's pov

(***********************************************************************************)

Rule 81: NO FIGHTING AT EGYPT!

(The only time Kat hurt someone)

(The funny part was she hurt Megatron)

(He ran like a girl)

(And screamed like one)

Rule 82: DSI are banned

(Oh you asked how many DSI's my sister and I had over the last 4 weeks)

(145 OVER4 WEEKS)

(Came on stop stepping on them!)

Rule 83: Prowl banned more songs

(Jar of hearts)

(Ratchet glitched)

(Everyone in base got a sane to see if their hearts are still there)

(Crazy girl)

(Everyone in the base is crazy enough)

(Take a back road)

(Optimus had something with this song so he banned it)

(Just fishin')

(Fish hate the twins)

(But then again who doesn't?)

Rule 84: Laptops are banned from the following people

(Both twins)

(Dad)

(Mom)

(Prowl)

(Jazz)

Rule 85: Art kits are banned

(Jade keeps all the markers out of them)

(Gives them to me)

(And I drew on a sleeping Ironhide)

(I ended with both jade and me in the Med-Bay)

Rule 86: The following games are banned

(CSI)

(Mirage wins)

(All the time)

(Transformers prime the game)

(If jade would let someone else win just one time!)

(Jade if you didn't get it yet is the gamer of the family)

(Hide-and-seek)

("Mirage is it!" Kat yelled)

("What why?" Mirage asked)

(You know why mirage!" Jade yelled)

("Yeah, fine whatever")

(It always just like that)

Rule 87: pillow pets are banned

(My pillow pet is now own by my dog that will only let me have it)

Rule 88: Pass the pigs are banned

(Jade you're an asshole)

Rule 89: Don't climb ice tree

(Jade needs to stop climbing EVERYTHING)

Rule 90: Sanity is not welcome

(Nuff said)

Rule 91: Don't so outside if it's snowing or it ice is anywhere out there

(Jade fell)

(Broke her nose)

Rule 92: Don't try to beat Jade's falling record

(You're fail)

Rule 93: Glitter glue is banned

(It got all over Ironhide)

(We were in the Med-Bay for weeks)

Rule 94: Leave you com on

(It's handy for blackmail)

Rule 95: Just don't leave you com on at party's

(Jade has no friends)

Rule 96: If you're under 10 never go in the Med-Bay when Ratchet is mad

(Poor belle)

Rule 97: NEVER VOLNETEER TO GIVE BUMBLEBEE A BATH

(NUFF SAID!)

Rule 98: Anything to do with bumblebee leave to Ironhide

(Nuff said)

Rule 99: Pies are banned

(Yeah)

(Supernatural dean was pissed)

(Jade never did came out of the Med-Bay)

(Maybe she died?)

Rule 100: If ratchet tells you to go to bed DO IT

(Poor, poor Liz)


	6. Part unknown

**Rules part unknown**

80: So putting dead cons that are fake in Bumblebees baths are not banned

(So bumblebee hated baths as it was)

(Ironhide had to chase him down)

(It was really funny!)

81: The following movies are banned

(The Last Airbender)

(Ratchet WOUND NOT shut up about how many ways it was impossible)

(Tangled)

(Again Ratchet wouldn't shut up about how that her hair was way too long to be possible)

(Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium)

(Ratchet I hate you.)

(Fantastic 4)

(Liz has that movie memorized)

82: The following song is banned

(The Sound of Drums)

(Ratchet had her locked in the Med-Bay for 18 weeks)

(Poor Kat is still alive….)

(Everyone thought she was crazy psychopath with a drumbeat in her head who wanted to take over the Universe.)

(It had something to do with Doctor Who.)

83: DON'T MESS WITH A TIRED PROWL!

(He is as deadly as Ratchet)

(Or Ironhide)

(Maybe Optimus prime.)

84: Sam and Dean Winchester are Liz's babies NO MORE NEED TO BE SAID!

(Nuff said)

85 NEVER EVER EVER! Insult David Tennant in front of Kat

(Almost as deadly as a tired Prowl.)

86: The following Superhero's show are banned

(Superman)

(Ki tried to fly)

(She hurt herself)

(Batman)

(Kat tried to make the Bataring)

(They worked!)

(On my forehead.)

(I was out for a week!)

(Thanks kat….)

87 Yu-gi-oh is banned

(Kat tried to summon the Shadow Realm)

(I pretty sure everyone thought they're going to die)

(I sure did!)

88 YOU CAN NOT FLURT WITH MEGATRON!)

(Really Liz)

89: John Barrowman is also Liz's baby.

(I really don't know)

90: Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman too.

91: Want u Back by Cher Lloyd is banned

(I used it as a prank)

92: Water fights are banned

(Prowl takes the fun out of everything!)

93: Don't piss Ironhide off

(With how much we been doing it lately he is about ready to take our heads)

94: No crack!

(Nuff said)

95: All maximum Ride book are MINE

(Nuff said)

96: Nrft guns are banned

(They hurt in the eye)

(Thanks Liz.)

97: DON'T MESS WITH RUFFLES!

(Bumblebee will hunt you down!)

(I still have nightmares.)

98: Teen Titans are banned

(Ratchet needs a muzzle)

99: We (sadly) cannot muzzle Ratchet

(Damn you Prowl damn you.)

100: Bow ties are cool

(Kat said so)

Shadowsteak- flirting with Megatron

Icy Metal and Frost Blue Roses- Bath time with Bumblebee

Thanks you two! Plz review


	7. Part unknown part 2

101: Lifesabers are banned

(They hurt really badly)

(Kat hit me in the face.)

(Ratchet was really pissed.)

(Poor Kat….)

102: Waking the WHOLE base with John Barrowman Can't take my eyes off you is not allowed.

(Ratchet took the CD and burned it.)

(Ironhide stepped on it.)

(Dad glared at Liz.)

(All in the end Liz needed a new John Barrowman CD, and Kat needs to find to way out of the brig.)

103: Liz can't send people, or tape random pics of Jensen Ackles anywhere.

(I got the shit scared out of me when I walked into my room and a big ass Jensen Ackles pic was on my bed.)

(Ironhide needs a new bed.)

(Ratchet needs a new Med-Bay door.)

(Sam needs new pants.)

104: We can't piss Jazz or Prowl off anymore.

(After the John Barrowman and Jensen Ackles thing we really pissed them off.)

(I haven't seen Prowl in 3 days!)

(I think Jazz is in the air vents…..)

105: Beans are banned bad bad beans!

(Kat said so.)

106: We can't call Ratchet the Hatchet.

(Poor, Poor Liz was in the Med-Bay for weeks.)

(That was like a year ago and she still won't talk.)

107: Transformers: Prime the game is banned.

(My poor, poor DSI.)

108: Transforms: Animated is banned.

(I love the show but….)

(Jazz cried when Prowl died.)

(Bumblebee cried every time he talked.)

(Part of the reason we can't watch it is because Ironhide made sure we don't watch anything until we get a new T.V)

109: Transformers: Prime the show is banned

(Dad was really pissed because everyone was killing him.)

(Arcee was pissed that Cliffjumper died in the first ep.)

(Ratchet was really happy with himself.)

110: Sam and Liz can't glue Prowl's feet to the floor when he falls asleep standing up.

(I can't help that she does this carp.)

(He falls asleep standing up A LOT! So she just had to.)

(Poor Prowl was too tired to tell what happen so he panicked.)

(Took Ratchet 2 hours to get the glue off.)

(Liz was in the brig for days!)

112: Food flavoring is banned

(Red and Liz.)

(Guess what happen.)

113: We can't yell 'DECEPTICONS! DECEPTICONS!' than running down the hall is banned

(It was Kat.)

(She fell running the hall.)

(Ironhide fired first shot.)

(We all know how that ends)

114: Just dance 4 is banned

("JAZZ! What the hell you broke the Xbox!")

(Jazz lost.)

115:Don't draw on others.

(Liz being a girl who has random carp in her pocket had some markers.)

(Ironhide and Prowl walked out of that room with every name of any Autobot on their faces.)

116: Snowball fights are banned.

(Lets a take a min and thank Liz, Sam, Jazz and The twins for coming up with this idea.)

(Now to list the people who got sick in order.)

(1# Ironhide)

(2# Dad)

(3# Mom)

(4# Prowl who wasn't even in the fight.)

(5# Bumblebee who was the worse.)

(6#Ratchet who come to find out was sparked by Wheeljack.)

(7# Me (Jade))

(And the people who started it didn't even show a sign of sickness!)

117:Cadles are banned

(Liz won't keep her fingers out of them.)

118: I can't have hight heels.

(Yep, I'm so bad at walking It's a rule.)

119: Don't draw on yourself.

(Liz, Kat and I randomly write on our arms because we don't have paper.)

(Well I had a date on my arm and it was the next day so everyone thought I was going to die that day.)

(Liz and Kat laughed so freaking hard….)

120: DSI's are banned

(I'm on my 77th one and rising!)


	8. Part unknown part 3

Rule: Paint is banned

(My poor dog was green.)

(And Liz's room was really bad)

Rule: Water bottles are banned

(Kat got ahold of one)

(Poor Jade was the victim)

Rule: Pink robes are banned

(Kat no longer have a robe)

(Liz's dog really likes to eat them.)

(And Kat's foot.)

Rule: High heels are banned

(Jade has the WORSE balance in the world)

(3 broken bones in 1 week.)

(Liz got 6 broken bones at one time with her heels!)

Rule: Lion Slippers are banned

(Liz was walking around the base in hers, half awoke)

(Ratchet thought that they were eating her feet)

(I didn't know she could run that fast.)

Rule: Sundresses are banned

(Dad said that they were to low and crap.)

(All the boys where after her.)

(I didn't know she could run that fast in a dress.)

Rule: Captain Jack harkness is banned

(It has something to do with a fandom mom is tired of hearing about)

Rule: Crayons are banned

(The dog keep eating them )

(Liz was sad.)

Rule: Drums are banned

(Kat and Liz kept doing the 4 beat thing.)

(I hate them.)

Rule: Drugs are banned

(Ratchet is really starting to think Liz is high.)

(But then again Liz is really something.)

Rule: Starkids are banned

(I'm starting to think that mom wants to ban all our fandoms.)

(WE WON'T LET HER!)

(NEVER!)

Rule: Taylor swift is banned

(The ONLY thing Jade would play on her MP3 player.)

(Everyone was going crazy.)

(Ratchet burn the CD.)

(Jade won't talk to him.)

(Or anyone.)

(She is just pissed at the world.)

Rule: Sharpe's are banned

(Kat's face will ever be the same.)

(Poor Kat.)

Rule: Torchwood is banned

(Jayden locked herself in her room.)

(Poor Jayden, and her mind.)

Rule: Starscream is banned

(Kat really wants to kill him)

(I don't think it would be safe for him to come out anytime soon.)

Rule: Snow fights are banned.

(Megaton got hit in the face.)

(Prowl hit his head on the house and got knocked out.)

(We pissed them off.)\

(We are lucky for our lives.)

Rule: The song set fire to the rain is banned.)

(liz, lighter, and that songs.)

(The lighter kept going out.)

(and she wasn't even singing the song right!)

Rule: Lighters are banned

(Last rule.)

Rule: Liz's books are off limit

(She is as deadly as Megatron.)

Rule: Don't go in Liz's room.

(It will rape your mind.)


	9. HAHAHAHAHA

**Rules part 9**

Rule: Tumble is banned

(Liz's feels)

Rule: Onions are banned

(Kat ate some many no one would come near her.)

(Ratchet and Prowl did and they passed out.)

Rule: Candy is banned

(Jade has the biggest sugar rush ever)

(She fall asleep after, and slept thought the day.)

Rule: Ke$ha is banned

(Just look at some of her songs.)

Rule: Transformers stickers are banned

(All of Kats and Jades notebooks has Optimus prime and Bumblebee all over them.)

Rule: Star wars are banned

(Ratchet wouldn't shut up about the lifesabers and how it was impossible)

(Really we can't watch anything anymore without Ratchet saying something about it.)

(Well Ratchet you're a 50 foot robot that turned yourself into a human.)

Rule: Rise of the Guardians is banned

(Ratchet go frag yourself)

Rule: Batman: The world of the dark knight has been banned (To Jades sadness)

(It was the only thing Jade would read until dad took it away.)

Rule: Kat's action figures are to stay in her box

(She has Optimus, Megatron and Soundwave.)

(Liz liked Optimus as bottom)

(Nuff said)

Rule: Angel statutes are banned

(Something about a fandom that Kat and Liz likes)

Rule: Guns are banned

(Liz is just as trigger happy as Ironhide)

Rule: Braiding everyone's hair is banned

(Kat and Liz did it)

(Jade Prowl and Jazz where last and every pissed with their new hair)

Rule: We can't make Prowl crash

(Ratchet yelled at us every time Jazz carried him to the med-bay)

(We made Prowl crash 83 times in one day.)

(We beat that at 122 today!)

Rule: Getting all the blankets in base just to make a fort is banned

(It was the best fort ever)

(Jazz was pissed because Prowl and him was using the blanket we took.)

(But hey we were hidden for 4 hours!)

Rule: The band fun is banned

(Jade is scared to walk into her bedroom, Wal-Mart bathrooms and living rooms.)

(I think they really like her or really hate her.)

Rule: Coffee is banned

(Ratchet and Kat)

(Nuff said.)

Rule: Those scary-pop up thing on laptops are banned

(I can't count how many times the twins scared someone with those things)

(Scared the carp out of Jade and Liz the first time.)

(We even got Prowl and Jazz!)

(and some other people like Ratchet, for an old timer like him he can run fast and really long)

Rule: Gum is banned

(Jade could have a head of gum hair.)

(We love to use it for pranks and stuff but Ratchet and Porwl banned it)


End file.
